Typically, satellite to ground communication is accomplished with radio frequency (RF) signals. Optical communication signals are generally not used for satellite to ground communication because cloudy weather and/or other atmospheric conditions interrupt optical communication signals so that the transmitted information does not reach its intended target. The present disclosure overcomes limitations of prior art systems.